The invention relates to a field bus system, comprising at least one field bus module with a connection unit for the connection to a network, wherein a control unit can be connected to the network and the at least one field bus module can be addressed in the network, with a plurality of ports for the connection of field devices, in particular sensors and/or actuators.
A field bus is an industrial communications system which connects a plurality of field devices (in particular sensors and/or actuators) to the control unit as primary control device.
The field bus modules are distributor devices (distributor boxes) which provide for the direct communication with the control unit and distribute data and signals from field devices or to field devices.